J. Michael Tatum
|birthplace = McKenzie, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Script Writer |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2004-current |status = Active }}John Michael Tatum (born May 25, 1976 in McKinney, Texas) is an American voice actor, ADR director and script writer working for FUNimation Entertainment and OkraTron 5000. He's known for voicing Dororo in Sgt. Frog, France in Hetalia: Axis Powers, Komui Lee in D.Gray-Man, Kyōya Ōtori in Ouran High School Host Club, Scar in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Sebastian Michaelis in Black Butler, Shizuka Dōmeki in xxxHOLiC, Rintaro Okabe in Steins;Gate, Kraft Lawrence in Spice & Wolf, Zarbon in Dragon Ball Z Kai and Erwin Smith in Attack on Titan. Biography At the Florida Supercon 2015 panel, when he was asked what was his inspiration to go into voice acting, Tatum said that when he was young he had a speech impediment and his speech coach had him get involved in theater; in reciting and memorizing, they noticed that his stuttering would disappear. He then got into drama and theater acting, and that voice acting is great in that it enables him to play more characters than on camera. In 2005, Tatum was discovered by Funimation ADR director Christopher Bevins, who cast him as Rikichi in Samurai 7. Since then, Tatum has been cast in several notable roles, including Kyoya Ootori in Ouran High School Host Club, Sebastian Michaelis in Black Butler, France in Hetalia: Axis Powers, Erwin Smith in Attack on Titan, and Eneru in One Piece. Recently, he was cast as the voice of Rei Ryuugazaki in the English dub of Free! – Eternal Summer. From January 2010 to January 2014, John hosted That Anime Show with friend and co-worker Terri Doty and ADR Engineer Stephen Hoff. Numerous times, he has expressed his deep love for anime, Doctor Who, Vincent Price, and William Shakespeare. Tatum is openly gay. He got engaged to fellow voice actor Brandon McInnis in October 2018.https://twitter.com/BranMci/status/1052245766780018688/video/1 Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Spice (FUNimation Dub; Remastered Version) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Hokushin (Blu-Ray Remaster) *''B't X'' (1996) - Fou Lafine (Redub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Meiden Fassa (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Eneru, Dalton, Pearl, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Dr. Kosuke Kanazaki *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Taku (ep. 26) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Katsuya Shirogane *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Süleyman *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Ikki Takeda, Additional Voices *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - Tobias (ep. 183) *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Shizuka Dōmeki *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Sebastian Michaelis *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Issa Shuzen (ep. 13) *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Giriko *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Zarbon, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Acnologia, Noppo, Simon, Galuna Demon (eps. 13-18), Edolas Soldier (ep. 86), Exceed Guard (ep. 90) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Scar *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Siegfried *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Sebastian Michaelis *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Soldier A (ep. 3B), Sam (ep. 13A) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Philadel Kest *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Mr. Musuka (ep. 102), Bora (ep. 163), Upa (ep. 163), Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 5b) Anime Films *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Winged Demon (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Black/White - Victini & Reshiram/Zekrom'' (2011) - Damon *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Sebastian Michaelis Writer *Hell Girl (eps. 20, 24) *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost References External Links *J. Michael Tatum at the Internet Movie Database *J. Michael Tatum at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation